fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wood-Make
Wood-Make ( , Uddo Meiku; lit. "Wood Molding Magic") is a Caster Magic and form of Molding Magic that utilizes wood for various combat purposes. Description Often more popular used when compared to it's parent magic Wood Magic, this magic allows the user to produce and manipulate wood to their own will, using it for combat and miscellaneous purposes. To perform Wood-Make, the user manipulates their own magical energy into the ground below them and infuse it with dead or living roots of trees. Through this process, they are able to cause the roots to restart their growth cycle, sprouting trees or wood from the ground below. With Wood-Make, the user can create wood from the ground, causing them to grow to great sizes and manipulate them to diverse shapes and battle uses at will and in an instant, in fact, in a forest, the user could shape the entire battlefield for their own uses. The user can use large-scaled and highly destructive techniques such as creating numerous massive trees with which to attack their opponents directly, and a dense forest of flowering trees, whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. With Wood-Make, the user can manifest complete trees, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus. Wood-Make can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. The user can use this power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. The user can also summon a massive fist from a tree to punch their opponent; and they can also create multiple, smaller tree fists to pummel their opponent as well. At the highest level, the user can create massive forests and gigantic flowering trees whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. Users of Wood-Make are also shown to merge their bodies inside actual wood, additionally with more than one occupant, making it an effective use for stealth. Essentially, Wood-Make is known for its versatility, even more than other Molding Magics, as the user is capable of manifesting trees, with the effects of the fruit of the tree in question. Spells Static Spells *'Wood-Make: Rose Blade' ( , Uddo Meiku: Rōzu Bureido; lit. "Wood Molding Magic: Rose Thorn Blade") is a powerful close-range Wood-Make spell that involves generating a composed of wood. When performing Wood-Make: Rose Blade, the user manipulates their own magical energy into the ground below, before the roots restart their own growth cycle and spouting an elongated tree branch in the form of the blade; this also causes a vine with thorns to grow around the lance, extending out to appear almost bladed in appearance; there, it curves backwards, becoming a long, sharp blade. The spikes along the sword's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from the user. It should be noted that from this singular sword, the user can generate a plethora of other, smaller swords, which increase their range even further. It's power and reach allows the user to slice may objects, including humans (at its strongest without any reinforcement), clean in two, and if the user expels more of their magical aura into it, it can cleave through even the strongest of magical barriers. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts; and the sword can also function as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its potential damage output while its properties bolster the damage dealt even more. This now glows a vibrant green in colouration; brimming with magical energy as it now vibrates at high-frequency, enhancing the reach and cutting ability of the blade, it leaves behind a light green trail of energy where it slashes the opponent. Within the emerald hue of the blade, the user is able to conceal seeds of different plants with such stealth that the opponent doesn't realize it until it has already happened. Dynamic Spells *'Wood-Make: Dragon' ( , Uddo Meiku: Doragon; lit. "Wood Molding Magic: Mythic Black Rose Dragon") is a Wood-Make spell that allows the user to manifest a dragon composed of their wooden element to attack. When preparing to use Wood-Make: Dragon, the user slams their palm down upon the ground, before using Wood-Make—the magic interacts with the earth around them, erecting a gigantic dragon composed of rose thorns from any surface, which is then directed to attack an intended target. Its shape closely resembles a Chinese dragon, though with a short trunk-like nose, having an elongated and serpentine body, which can be used to constrict larger opponents. This being has a fair amount of brute strength, being able to tear and bite off an opponent's flesh with its bare hands and mouth, respectively. Even though it envelops the user can move around within the Wood-Make: Dragon freely and use techniques from inside of it; though it does anchor the user to the ground, preventing opponents from forcibly moving them unless they can get through the various layers that compose the technique; however, if the user exerts their full power, the user can move with the dragon, running around with it. Due to being composed of rose thorns, anything the being touches is quickly impaled by thorny spears. The user is capable of manifesting parts of it, such as the claws to serve as extra offense. The dragon itself can unleash powerful blasts of compressed magical energy that travel in a straight line, dealing immense damage—and its claws are razor-sharp, able to tear through magical defenses like a hot knife through butter with ease. When the user flares their magical power up, their speed also increases when in motion with the dragon shrouding their body—and anybody touching it will be burned via the high concentrations of magical energy. While the dragon can be attacked, the user is vulnerable to attacks which don't actually deal physical damage to the dragon but the user themselves, such as strong lights and sounds, that can also impair their ability to sustain the dragon. Lastly, by controlling it with their mind, the user can use the dragon to fight for them; mirroring their every move. Trivia *Contrary to the name, Wood-Make is not another version of Bone-Make. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Free Use